roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Dress to Impress
|image = File:Dress to Impress.jpg |season = 10 |number = 2 |overall = 224 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = March 27, 2018 |writer = Darlene Hunt |director = John Pasquin |previous = Twenty Years to Life |next = Roseanne Gets the Chair }}Dress to Impress is the 2nd episode of Season 10 of Roseanne, also the 224th episode overall. Summary After being bullied, Darlene's son, Mark, gets caught with a pocket knife on the first day of his new school. Meanwhile, Becky invites Andrea over to meet the family and is nervous to bring her home. Plot In-Depth Andrea walks into Becky's restaurant with some forms that she needs to fill out. She asks Becky if she can meet her family because she wants to know her family history. Becky reluctantly agrees. The next day, Becky is seen attempting to clean Roseanne's house. It's because Andrea is coming to visit. Roseanne says that she's only cleaning because she doesn't want Andrea to think that they are white trash. Dan comes in after having peed outside and Becky begs them to please act normal tomorrow. Mark walks downstairs dressed in a sparkly skirt. He says that his outfit is missing something and Dan says that he's going to need some fast shoes for his first day at school. Darlene goes into her old bedroom to talk to Harris. She tries to give Harris a pep talk about her first day of school but she says she doesn't need it. Darlene says that she's nervous about Mark's first day and misses when they went to the same school. Downstairs, Roseanne is making the kids lunch out of guilt because Dan ate all the lunchables. Roseanne mentions something about Mark's outfit and Darlene says that all the books say to let him do what he wants. Jackie chimes in and says that kudos to Darlene for letting Mark be himself. Dan says that if she cares about Mark's safety she'll make him wear pants to school. Darlene says that she isn't going to raise him that way. Roseanne says they're fine with it because Darlene is gay but Darlene tells them that she's not gay. Harris walks in and asks for a ride to school but Darlene says that she's taking Mark. Darlene asks her parents if one of them can take Mark and Roseanne agrees to. Roseanne goes to Mark and tells him that she's going to take him to school but wants to talk to him first. She asks if he feels like a girl or a boy. He says a boy. She then asks about his clothes and he says it's because he likes colors that pop. Roseanne asks him how important this is to him and he says that it's important. Roseanne says that it's going to rough on him in school but that they'll back him up. Roseanne drops Mark off at school and right away people start calling him a freak. Roseanne talks to the class and tells them that Mark is gonna grow up to be a famous fashion designer. So she's counting on them to make him feel welcome and that she has ways of finding out about it if they don't. Andrea comes over to the house and meets the family. Andrea says that she has a few questions about their medical history. She asks if Roseanne had any problems during her children's births. Roseanne says that they found their way out of her and that the birth part was easy followed by decades of pain. Andrea asks if mental illness runs in their family and Becky says that a sense of humor does. Roseanne asks if Becky is going to have sex with her husband and Andrea explains the insemination process. Darlene arrives home with Mark who she sends to her room. She tells Dan that he was sent to the principles office because he showed them a knife at school that he'd given him. Darlene tells him that he's trying to make him more masculine. Dan says that he's scared for him because if he doesn't understand what's going on what are his classmates going to think. That to ask Mark why he had to take out the knife in the first place. Jackie comes in and tells them that Andrea is going to eat Becky's placenta. Roseanne tells Becky that they want to see the baby and that she'll probably end up kidnapping it if she goes through with it. Darlene talks to Mark and asks about the knife. Mark says that he was just showing it off to a kid. Darlene asks if the kid was trying to hurt him. Mark says yes which is why he gave him the knife as a gift. Darlene is perplexed because she doesn't know why he didn't say anything. He says he didn't want her making a big deal. Mark is upset because no one played with him and Darlene says that they will. That he is weird but so is she. That he needs to hang in there until weird is cool. The next day Darlene packs pants and a shirt in Mark's backpack just in case. But he says he doesn't need it and removes it. Becky arrives with a gift for Roseanne from Andrea. Dan and Mark play basketball outside. Dan asks how school is treating him. Mark says its fine. Darlene and Harris arrive and play basketball with them. Mark climbs up on a chair and makes a slam dunk. Dan says that he doesn't have to wear pants but that he definitely needs to wear underwear. Cast Starring *Roseanne Barr as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy * Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II * Jayden Rey as Mary Conner (credit only) Special Guest Star *Sarah Chalke as Andrea Guests *Judy Prescott as Miss Crane *Izzie Leigh Coffey as Girl Trivia *Despite being credited, Michael Fishman (DJ) and Jayden Rey (Mary) do not appear. *Judy Prescott reprises her role as Miss Crane from "Life and Stuff", thirty years ago. *This episode aired immediately after the first episode. Although it aired as the second episode of the season, it was filmed as the third. *A running gag in the episode is Dan calling Darlene gay. This is a reference to Sara Gilbert, who plays Darlene, is actually gay in real life. Quotes :Roseanne (talking about the family history): All of your relatives died from alcoholism. The ones that didn't drink were killed by the ones who did. ---- :Andrea: I hate plastic bottles. I mean, you might as well suck the mercury out of a thermometer. :Roseanne: Oh, I love plastic bottles 'cause when you're done with them, you just gather them up and dump them in the lake. ---- :Roseanne: Do you feel like a boy or a girl ? :Mark: A boy. :Roseanne: Well you answered that pretty quick Category:Season 10 Episodes